Track 6: The Stand (Man or Machine)
Overview dragonChaser: This is the moment of Eridan's betrayal. It makes for an interesting thematic reversal of the original - where Protomen is saying humanity could be saved if they tried to defend themselves but will never be because they never will, Eridan is saying that they're doomed if they try to defend themselves and only by accepting their fate and surrendering do they have a chance to survive. Current draft needs some revision but I feel it's a strong start! --Trainercase 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Original track Chiptune Protomenstuck lyrics CA (spoken): as the prince of hope im uniquely qualified to recognize wwhen all hope is lost and im tellin you there is no hope not evven a little bit only thing left to do is servve him and hope he spares us and im extendin the invvitation to come wwith me cause evven though you dont think so i really do care about you CA (sung): tell me noww is there a troll among you here is there no one wwho has the wwisdom not to fight tell me trolls is there not one in all our ranks or do you vvermin vvalue courage ovver life youvve seen what hes done you knoww what hell do do you understand noww do you see that the truth is theres no wway to change this no hope for salvvation no hope for our species games ovver wwe lost wwe only barely killed our king wwho wweilded a far wweaker ring givve up or die the only chance wwe havve to livve is to bow down and hope he lets us join his side if you fight then wwhen you fight youll die in vvain and in the end youll see there wwas another wway hes killed us before hell do it again set fire to derse and snapped prospits moon-chain ((note: this was the kids. Rework!)) theres no way to stop him our powwer is nothin hell shoa you his stabs and green miles of flame wwe only barely killed our king wwho wweilded a far wweaker ring ill wwatch you die to savve my life unless you join me by his side wwe only barely killed our king wwho wweilded a far wweaker ring ill take your life to savve my owwn evven if that leavves me alone Original Lyrics Dr Light: You're trying to understand. I told you your brother had been killed. Yet, here he stands in the very shadow of the man you came here to destroy. You came here to avenge his death. You came here to save mankind. You see now, you cannot do both. eyes raised to meet his brothers. Protoman met his stare, held it for only a second and turned his attention to the bloodthirsty crowd. Protoman: Tell me now. Is there a man among you here? Is there no one who will stand up and try to fight? Tell me Man, is there not one in all your ranks? Is there not one who values courage over life? turns his attention back to his brother They looked to me once. Now they turn to you. Do you understand now? Do you see that the truth is they don't want to change this? They don't want a hero. They just want a martyr, a statue to raise I've given every thing I can. There are no heroes left in man. So it begins! No matter which one of us lives, the ground we're standing on will crack and blow away. You will fight. And when you fight, you'll fight alone. And in the end you'll see there was no other way I've been here before. I've stood where you stand. They called me their hero, The Hero of Man. But why should we save them when they stand for nothing? If they deserve life, LET THEM STAND FOR THEMSELVES. Weve given everything we can. There are no heroes left in man. They'll watch you die to save their lives. They will not stand here by your side. Protoman stops. His eyes fall on his father. His face changes almost imperceptibly. Nothing changes but his eyes. Then, as quickly as hed stopped, Protoman leaps off of the shattered robots and lands in the midst of the remaining army. Throwing his bare hand into the side of one robot, Protoman sends him flying into the ranks. Three, four robots fall under Protomans powerful blow. He destroys his own legions as he makes his way to the front of the line. He stands alone in front of Megaman. Protoman: We've given everything we can. There are no heroes left in man. So let them watch as we decide the very fate of all mankind. air is thick with smoke. Protoman makes no move, but stands, still at some distance, at the ready. Megaman, still fighting to fully grasp the truth of the situation, raises from his knees. His weapon raised hesitantly, Megaman locks eyes with his brother but breaks free seconds later. His eyes dart over the crowd searching for Light. His fathers eyes are on the ground. Dr. Light can watch no more. The crowd watches with fiery intensity. Megamans eyes fix once again on Protoman. His weapon drops to his side. Category:Tracks